Tics
by Direwolves
Summary: TRADUCTION de l'OS de ZAVOCADO. Evan rencontre Burt et Carole pour la première fois. Se déroule à peu près un an après la fin de l'épilogue. OS en rapport avec Go Your Own Way. ATTENTION spoilers concernant GYOW.


**Permalink FFnet : **s/8003067/1/Tics

**Note de l'auteur :** "Voici quelques informations sur le passé d'Evan :

_Sa mère est morte, et le statut de son père biologique est inconnu. Il n'a jamais fait partie de la vie de Evan. Il est parti quand elle est tombée enceinte, parce qu'il sortait avec elle pour être logé gratuitement afin de pouvoir passer tout son argent dans les drogues. Il n'était pas intéressé par un bébé. _

_La mère de Evan n'était pas intéressée par un bébé non plus. Elle ne l'a gardé que parce qu'elle pensait obtenir une pension du père, et pourrait alors arrêter de travailler. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Elle a fini par vivre sur les aides de l'Etat, et a fumé beaucoup d'herbe et de tabac pendant sa grossesse, ce qui a déclenché la naissance de Evan avec trois mois d'avance. Il était minuscule quand il est né, et il a eu beaucoup de problèmes respiratoires durant la première année de sa vie. _

_Après sa naissance, sa mère est passée aux drogues dures. Elle a commencé à boire, aussi, et à le négliger. Les médecins ont diagnostiqué très tôt de l'asthme et un TDAH (Trouble du Déficit de l'Attention avec Hyperactivité) chez Evan. Son syndrome de la Tourette est apparu pour la première fois quand il avait quatre ans. Ses tics, à la fois vocaux et moteurs, rendaient sa mère hystérique quand elle était sous l'emprise de la drogue, et quand il n'arrivait pas à les contrôler elle le frappait. Il avait cinq ans quand ils lui ont retiré la garde parce qu'il est entré à l'école (seulement pour sortir de la maison, parce que la fumée constante l'empêchait de respirer correctement.) et que sa maîtresse de maternelle a vu le bleu sur sa joue. Sa mère est morte quelques années plus tard d'une overdose. Son syndrome de la Tourette a persisté depuis, même si maintenant il est plutôt bénin. Surtout depuis qu'il est dans un environnement sain et sûr au lieu d'être constamment anxieux et effrayé comme quand il était avec sa mère. En général, le syndrome de la Tourette s'aggrave pendant la puberté, et les tics deviennent plus complexes. La peur et la nervosité les rendent également plus compliqués à contrôler. _

_Evan a du mal à faire confiance aux femmes à cause de sa mère, c'est en partie la raison pour laquelle Mrs Terrence a pensé que Kurt et Blaine seraient un bon choix."_

* * *

TICS  
(_Go Your Own Way _one-shot)

_Clac, crac, pop !_

Evan jeta un regard maussade par la fenêtre en se massant le poignet après le tic qu'il venait d'avoir. Il ne s'était pas senti aussi nerveux depuis un bout de temps ; des années, en fait. Il n'avait plus été aussi angoissé depuis qu'on l'avait amené à l'orphelinat. A l'époque, il vivait avec _elle_. Une moue pinça ses lèvres, et la pression revint dans sa main droite. Quelques secondes plus tard, il succomba à l'envie.

_Clac, crac, pop !_

"Tout va bien, mon chéri ? demanda Kurt en jetant un coup d'œil derrière l'appuie-tête du siège passager."

Une drôle de sensation de légèreté s'installa dans la poitrine de Evan devant cette marque d'affection. La première fois que Kurt l'avait appelé comme ça, il avait répondu méchamment et s'était renfermé, mais c'était il y a six mois. Et même à l'époque il l'avait apprécié, mais c'était seulement maintenant, deux mois après son adoption officielle, qu'il la laissait glisser sans un regard de travers.

"Evan ?

- Ça va, grommela-t-il." Les muscles de sa main commencèrent à se contracter de nouveau.

"Tu es sûr ? insista Kurt, l'air anxieux."

Non. Il s'apprêtait à rencontrer l'homme que Kurt et Blaine appelaient tous les deux "Papa", et la femme qui était devenue une seconde mère pour eux après que les leurs soient mortes pendant leur enfance. Il était tout sauf tranquille et sûr de lui. Au lieu de faire une remarque piquante à ses parents adoptifs pour le leur rappeler, Evan haussa vaguement les épaules et continua à regarder les maisons qui défilaient le long de la route. Blaine était sorti de l'autoroute dix minutes plus tôt, et ils étaient à présent en train de traverser lentement Lima. De lentement amener Evan vers sa fatalité, quartier après quartier à cinquante kilomètres heure.

Kurt continua à l'observer, et Evan se tortilla en sentant la démangeaison familière ramper sous sa peau. Il n'essaya même pas de combattre le tic, comme il le faisait d'habitude.

_Clac, crac, pop !_

Un sifflement grave s'échappa de ses lèvres une seconde plus tard, juste après qu'il les ait claquées ensemble. Le regard de Blaine rencontra le sien dans le rétroviseur, et Evan gesticula de nouveau sur son siège en tirant machinalement sur sa ceinture. Il détestait se sentir piégé presque qu'autant que ses tics, des fois. La contraction de ses muscles, la pression qui augmentait de manière exponentielle sous sa peau et dans son crâne le rendaient fou, quand il était aussi nerveux. C'était toujours mieux qu'à l'époque où il ressentait en plus de la terreur, quand il avait commencé à sept ans, mais il se sentait toujours coupable et se recroquevillait sur lui-même chaque fois qu'il faisait ce genre de vacarme.

"Ils vont t'adorer, lui assura Blaine en tournant à gauche dans une nouvelle rue bordée de maisons.

- Ouais, c'est sûr, marmonna faiblement Evan." Du coin de l'œil, il vit les deux hommes échanger un regard tout en se garant devant une grande maison en briques. La maison surprit Evan, mais la plupart des maisons ici dans l'Ohio avait un aspect bizarre à ses yeux. Elles n'avaient rien à voir avec l'orphelinat dans lequel il avait vécu, ou avec l'appartement miteux dont il avait des pans de souvenirs. Et tout ça était très différent des grandes villas et des maisons en bord de mer de Long Island, où vivaient Kurt et Blaine.

"On y est, lui dit Kurt." Il détacha sa ceinture pendant que Blaine faisait un demi-tour. Il jeta un regard à Evan, et celui-ci s'agita de nouveau et céda à son tic.

_Clac, crac, pop !_

Un autre sifflement suivit, plus aigu cette fois. Evan sentit une rougeur lui monter dans le cou, et Kurt sortit de la voiture. Mon dieu, ils allaient penser qu'il n'était qu'un petit déchet sans espoir. Il était tellement nerveux qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de tiquer toutes les cinq secondes. Il ne serait pas surpris qu'ils ne laissent tout seul dans une pièce, comme le faisaient les autres enfants à l'orphelinat parce qu'ils trouvaient qu'il était _bizarre_.

Blaine ouvrit sa porte et lui adressa un sourire. Quelque chose dans ce sourire le rassurait toujours, comme si Blaine l'aimait vraiment et l'adorait malgré le boucan qu'il faisait.

"Viens, champion, l'encouragea Blaine." Kurt baissa la tête pour lui sourire, lui aussi. "Tu vas t'éclater ce soir, je te le promets."

Kurt approuva les mots de son mari d'un petit signe de tête, et Evan détacha lentement sa ceinture. Il sortit en faisant de son mieux pour contrôler le tic qui rampait sous sa peau. Il devait absolument se contrôler s'il voulait que Carole et Burt l'apprécient. C'était les premiers proches de Blaine et Kurt qu'il rencontrait, et il devait faire bonne impression. S'ils ne l'aimaient pas, peut-être que Blaine et Kurt le renverraient d'où il venait. Peut-être qu'ils ne voudraient plus de lui.

Lentement, il suivit les deux hommes dans l'allée jusqu'à la porte ouverte du garage. Il se concentrait plus sur la pression dans sa main et sa mâchoire que sur leur destination. Une fraction de seconde plus tard il percuta un obstacle, son visage plongea dans quelque chose de doux et chaud avant qu'il ne trébuche en arrière et...

Une main énorme et puissante l'attrapa par le bras.

"Oula, gamin, fais attention."

Evan leva brusquement la tête quand il entendit se grognement profond, et perdit complètement le contrôle de ses tics.

_Clac, crac, pop !_

Aucun sifflement ne suivit, mais son cou se déjeta dans un mouvement bizarre et douloureusement familier. Il ressentit brièvement une envie de vomir, mais elle disparut tout aussi rapidement une fois que son œsophage reprit sa place initiale. Génial, c'était pile ce dont il avait besoin. Que _ce_ tic fasse un retour intempestif.

Un homme immense baissa les yeux vers lui, lui sourit gentiment et le remit d'aplomb. Pendant un instant, Evan dévisagea l'homme et en oublia ses tics, parce que pour lui Blaine était grand et fort, mais cet homme était une _montagne_.

"La vache, glapit Evan."

L'homme rit. Kurt le contourna pour se jeta dans ses bras.

"Papa ! Tu m'as tellement manqué !"

Ce petit cri aigu surprit Evan, mais Blaine avança à côté de lui et posa une main douce sur son épaule. Kurt se libéra de l'étreinte de cet homme immense, et le tira vers l'endroit où se tenaient Blaine et Evan. Dès que l'homme posa les yeux sur lui, Evan gesticula, sa gorge le démangea et sa main se tendit.

_Clac, crac, pop, POP !_

Il grimaça légèrement quand son œsophage se démit et glissa de nouveau à sa place. Comment son corps avait trouvé ce tic, il n'en avait aucune idée, mais c'était de loin celui qu'il détestait le plus. Surtout s'il s'aggravait et qu'il l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il allait être obligé de passer la moitié de la journée avec son inhalateur.

"Papa, voici Evan, le présenta Kurt." Il le rejoignit et serra l'épaule de Evan. Les deux hommes le poussèrent un peu vers l'avant, Evan tituba et sentit son poignet tiquer une nouvelle fois.

_Clac, crac !_

Il roula encore une fois le poignet, et se sentit complètement stupide. Ce genre de chose arrivait toujours au plus mauvais moment. Pourquoi est-ce que pour une fois il ne pouvait pas se comporter normalement en rencontrant quelqu'un d'important ?

"Salut, gamin, dit le père de Kurt." Il s'accroupit jusqu'à ce que leurs yeux soient à la même hauteur. Evan observa les iris vertes de l'homme, et remarqua sa gentillesse et son absence de jugement. "Je m'appelle Burt. Tu m'aides à préparer quelques burgers au barbecue avant le match ?

- Je, heu..." _POP !_ "Aïe, hmm… b… bien sûr, bégaya Evan en se massant la gorge." Mon dieu, il fallait que celui-ci cesse rapidement. Il avait oublié combien il faisait mal. "Ce n'est pas les Yankees, hein ? Je _déteste_ les Yankees."

Burt rugit de rire et lui donna une petite bourrade dans l'épaule. "Comme moi, Evan. C'est un match de Cleveland.

- Oh, cool, répondit Evan tandis que Burt le tirait à travers le garage." Ils montèrent quelques marches et rentrèrent dans la maison. "Ils jouent contre Chicago aujourd'hui, c'est ça ?"

Burt hocha la tête, et Evan se sentit momentanément soulagé d'avoir vu juste. Il était New Yorkais, et par conséquent fan des Mets. Sa m... _elle_ était fan des Yankees, et par conséquent il les avait détestés dès qu'il avait commencé à s'intéresser au football, à l'orphelinat. Le stade des Mets était plus près de chez Kurt et Blaine de toute façon, ça leur faisait automatiquement marquer un point dans leur estime.

Blaine et Kurt les suivirent à travers la petite buanderie qui menait à la cuisine. Les narines de Evan s'emplirent immédiatement d'une odeur délicieuse, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à l'identifier. Une femme d'âge moyen, sans doute Carole, était en train de s'agiter au centre de la pièce. Il y avait la nourriture _partout_. C'était encore quelque chose de génial chez Kurt et Blaine, et chez le reste de leur famille apparemment. Il y avait toujours beaucoup de nourriture pour lui. A l'orphelinat il n'avait qu'une quantité bien définie à manger, et même s'il essayait de négocier il n'en obtenait jamais plus, tant pis s'il avait faim.

"Regarde qui voilà ! l'interpella Burt à travers le comptoir central." Carole se retourna rapidement, et un sourire immense s'étendit sur son visage quand elle se précipita vers eux dans un cri de joie.

"Les garçons ! Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !"

Evan s'écarta un peu tandis que Carole, Kurt et Blaine fondaient dans les bras les uns des autres. Des deux personnes qu'ils rencontraient aujourd'hui, c'était de Carole dont il avait le plus entendu parler, surtout de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour Blaine. Il savait qu'en lui parlant de ça ils avaient voulu faciliter leur rencontre après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec _elle_, mais il sentait quand même sa peau frémir d'anxiété et de peur. Ça lui passerait quand il la connaitrait mieux, mais les femmes en général l'énervaient parce qu'elles_ la_ lui rappelaient.

_Clac, crac, pop, POP !_

Il gémit bruyamment, et le bruit qu'il fit brisa leurs étreintes. La main de Burt tomba sur son épaule, et Evan leva nerveusement les yeux. Burt était sans doute en train de penser qu'il était une bête de foire.

"Carole, voici Evan, lui dit Burt à la grande surprise de l'intéressé." Personne n'avait encore fait de remarque sur ses tics, et personne ne semblait y attacher d'importance. Tout comme Blaine et Kurt les avaient ignorés lors de leur diner ensemble, le soir où ils s'étaient rencontrés.

Carole se tourna vers lui en souriant largement, et l'estomac de Evan se retourna. Elle _avait l'air_ gentille, mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Après tout, il avait été _son_ propre sang, et ça ne l'avait jamais empêchée d'être horrible avec lui. Mais Blaine et Kurt faisaient confiance à cette femme. Ça comptait, pour lui.

Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, comme l'avait fait Burt. "Je m'appelle Carole, le salua-t-elle. Je suis enchantée de pouvoir enfin te rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler de toi !

- Blaine pense que tu es géniale, lâcha Evan." _Pop_ ! "S'il n'était pas marié avec Kurt, je crois qu'il t'épouserait."

Tout le monde éclata de rire et Blaine prit un air légèrement embarrassé. Carole continua à lui sourire. "Je ne pense pas vraiment être le style de Blaine.

- Oh non, tu es trop petite pour Frodon, renchérit Evan." _Clac, crac !_

"Viens, gamin, dit Burt." Il attrapa une assiette sur laquelle étaient empilés des steak hachés et des hot dogs encore crus. Evan se dirigea vers la porte de derrière en le suivant nerveusement. "L'un de vous vient avec nous ? demanda Burt à Kurt et Blaine.

- Je vais rester là et aider à préparer les tartes, répondit Kurt en se déplaçant vers le désordre du comptoir pour aider Carole."

Blaine haussa les épaules et sortit sur la terrasse avec eux. Le temps passa à une vitesse folle pendant qu'ils s'occupaient du barbecue. Burt le laissa allumer le gril, et avec un peu d'aide il eut même le droit de retourner les steaks. Il fut surpris de se détendre aussi vite en leur présence, et il savait que c'était en partie dû à la présence de Blaine avec eux.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'intérieur, juste au moment où la dernière tarte sortait du four. Burt remplit aussitôt son assiette et se dirigea dans le salon, où se trouvait la télévision. Après quelques encouragements, Evan empila lui-aussi de la nourriture dans son assiette et le suivit. Il s'assit nerveusement entre Burt et Blaine. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard, quand le match fut presque terminé, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu de tic depuis un bon bout de temps. Pas depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés dans la maison avec la viande cuite.

Burt éteignit la télévision et lui donna une bourrade dans l'épaule. "Tu veux voir un feu d'artifice ?"

Evan hocha la tête et essaya de cacher un énorme bâillement quand tout le monde se déplaça pour sortir sur la terrasse. Il pensa que c'était un endroit bizarre pour voir des feux d'artifices, mais il ne posa pas de question. Le soleil avait complètement disparu à cette heure, et quelques minutes plus tard il entendit le bruit caractéristique des feux d'artifices au loin. Les autres poussèrent des exclamations ravies, mais Evan grogna. Le son provenait de la gauche, derrière un rang de maisons, et il était trop petit pour voir – il arrivait à peine à l'épaule de Blaine.

"Besoin d'un coup de pouce, gamin ? demanda Burt." Malgré les protestations du Kurt à propos de son cœur et de son dos, et le regard alarmé de Evan, Burt le souleva facilement et le mit sur ses épaules. "Accroche-toi."

_Clac, crac, pop !_

Evan glissa étroitement ses bras autour du cou de Burt, mais un autre feu d'artifice explosa dans le ciel et il oublia momentanément combien il était terrifié de se faire porter par un homme qu'il avait rencontré à peine quelques heures plus tôt. C'était même plutôt sympa, d'un certain côté. Les bras sur les épaules de Burt, le menton posé sur sa casquette de baseball, tandis que les feux d'artifices continuaient à exploser et à illuminer le ciel nocturne.

Après vingt minutes de spectacle, les feux d'artifices cessèrent et Burt le laissa glisser le long de son dos. Cette fois, Evan ne parvint pas à retenir le bâillement qui rampait dans sa gorge.

"On dirait qu'il est l'heure de se coucher, lui dit Kurt." Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'entraîna à l'intérieur. Burt et Blaine sortirent pour récupérer leurs affaires dans la voiture, et Kurt le guida à l'étage jusqu'à une chambre spacieuse. Quand il ouvrit la porte, Evan fut surpris de se retrouver dans ce qui ressemblait à une chambre d'adolescent.

"C'était la chambre de Blaine, l'informa Kurt." Evan s'approcha du bureau et observa le tableau d'affichage couvert de bouts de BD, de partitions et d'images de Blaine plus jeune avec ses quelques piercings aux oreilles, main dans la main avec Kurt. Il y avait une autre photo d'eux deux qui avait l'air de dater d'un bal de fin d'année.

"Mon dieu, vous êtes ensemble depuis des_ siècles_."

Kurt hocha brièvement la tête et Blaine entra avec leurs sacs. Burt arriva après lui avec l'énorme valise griffée de Kurt.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as besoin de tous ces vêtements, dit Burt d'une voix rauque en laissant tomber la valise sur le sol." Elle heurta le plancher avec un bruit sourd. "Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions préparé quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Pas de défilé de mode, ici.

- Ça ne fait jamais de mal d'être paré face à l'imprévu, papa, répondit vivement Kurt."

Blaine lança son propre sac à Evan et posa sa propre valise, bien plus petite que celle de Kurt. Il jeta lentement un regard circulaire à la pièce. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'ayez rien changé."

Burt haussa les épaules. "Les chambers de Finn et Kurt n'ont pas changé non plus. Ça ne fait pas de mal d'avoir quelques souvenirs de quand vous étiez là, les jeunes.

- Prépare-toi pour aller au lit, Evan, décida Kurt après avoir considéré sa valise du regard pendant un instant. Tout ça peut attendre un peu.

- Tu m'étonnes, que ça peut attendre, plaisanta Blaine. Il va te falloir une semaine pour la déballer.

- Oh, tais-toi, répondit Kurt d'un ton cassant."

Burt lui montra où se trouvait la salle de bain, et Evan se changea avant de se brosser rapidement les dents. Quand il revint dans l'ancienne chambre de Blaine, Burt était parti et Blaine et Kurt étaient déjà en pyjama. Un petit lit pliant avait été installé contre le mur d'en face.

"On a pensé que tu serais plus à l'aise dans la même pièce que nous, lui dit Blaine avec incertitude."

Evan hocha brusquement la tête et sa main recommença à le démanger. Après des heures sans tics il avait espéré être débarrassé pour la soirée. Mais comme d'habitude, c'est quand il s'apercevait qu'ils avaient disparus qu'ils revenaient se venger.

_Clac, crac, pop_ !

Avec un soupir furieux, Evan se laissa tomber sur le lit de camp et glissa sous les couvertures.

"Hé, tout s'est bien passé, aujourd'hui, le rassura Blaine." Kurt et lui s'assirent sur le bord de son lit et le bordèrent. Personnellement, j'avais parié que tu exploserais dans un carnage de tics quand tu verrais Burt."

Evan lui lança un regard peu convaincu et Kurt lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule. "Arrête, le gronda-t-il." Il se tourna vers Evan. "Tu as été parfait, mon chéri, lui dit Kurt d'un air apaisant. Est-ce... est-ce que tu aimes Carole et Burt ?

- Burt a l'air d'être cool, répondit évasivement Evan." Ils avaient l'air gentils tous les deux, mais il se méfiait toujours de Carole. Il avait remarqué qu'elle laissait une certaine distance entre eux pour ne pas l'effrayer, et même si ça l'avait aidé il aurait préféré qu'elle ne fasse pas ça. Si elle attendait qu'il fasse le premier pas, elle allait poireauter longtemps.

"Donne-lui sa chance, champion, insista Blaine. C'est ce que j'ai fait, et c'est l'une des meilleures décisions que j'ai jamais prises. C'est grâce à ça que je suis là aujourd'hui, après tout."

Evan hocha la tête en silence pendant que Kurt se penchait pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue, puis Blaine fit de même. "Bonne nuit, gamin. Si tu as besoin de nous, nous sommes en bas."

Ils éteignirent la lumière et fermèrent la porte. Evan s'enfonça dans son oreiller, tira la couverture douce sous son menton et roula sur le côté. Une part de lui culpabilisait un peu de n'avoir pas plus parlé avec Carole, mais Blaine et Kurt n'avaient pas l'air furieux à propos de ça. Ils l'avaient juste encouragé à apprendre à la connaître, et peut-être qu'ils avaient raison. De la même manière qu'il avait peu à peu appris à connaître Mrs Terrence à l'hôpital. Elle était plutôt gentille, même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup interagi avec elle. La plupart du temps il parlait à Mark, l'un des autres surveillants.

Décidé à réessayer le lendemain, et peut-être en se trouvant des centres d'intérêt en commun avec elle, Evan ferma les yeux et glissa dans le sommeil.

* * *

Quand il se réveilla pour trouver le soleil qui chauffait la couverture sur ses pieds, Evan eut l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. Il remua sous sa couverture et jeta un coup d'œil vers le grand lit, pour voir Blaine et Kurt blottis l'un contre l'autre, le visage tourné vers lui. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres. Ses parents adoptifs étaient vraiment adorables, parfois.

Evan se laissa glisser de son lit et passa dans la salle de bain. Il doutait que quelqu'un soit réveillé à cette heure, mais il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse pipi. Au moins il ne risquait pas de percuter quelqu'un. Après s'être soulagé et lavé les mains, il s'arrêta dans le couloir devant la porte de l'ancienne chambre de Blaine. S'il retournait là dedans, il allait s'ennuyer et devrait rester silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils se réveillent. Mais s'il descendait, il pourrait regarder la télévision et manger une tarte s'il en restait.

Il descendit prudemment dans les escaliers puis le long du couloir, puis il entra dans la cuisine. Les oiseaux gazouillaient bruyamment dehors, mais le reste de la maison était silencieux. Evan s'avança vers le frigo, tira la porte et tendit la main pour prendre une tarte au chocolat...

"Tu n'auras plus faim pour le petit-déjeuner, si tu manges ça maintenant, dit une voix aiguë derrière lui."

Evan se retourna tellement violemment qu'il heurta la porte du frigo.

_Clac, crac, pop, friiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Le sifflement aigu résonna dans la petite cuisine quand Evan repéra Carole, penchée au-dessus du bras pelucheux du fauteuil pour le regarder. Elle se leva et Evan sursauta de peur. Il s'était fait attraper, elle allait lui hurler dessus, ou le gifler, ou lui confisquer son inhalateur jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de tiquer comme _elle _avait l'habitude de...

"Qu'est-ce que tu aimerais manger pour le petit-déjeuner, mon chéri ?

- Je... hum... ne voulais... bégaya Evan d'un air désespéré." Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle lui demandait ça ? Un autre sursaut de peur lui tordit le ventre.

_POP ! POP !_

"Hé, tout va bien, dit précipitamment Carole." Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant lui. "Chhh, détends-toi, ok ?"

Il poussa un petit cri de douleur quand son œsophage tiqua une nouvelle fois. Sa main plongea dans sa poche et sortit son inhalateur. _POP !_

"C'est vraiment le pire tic, n'est-ce pas ? lui dit-elle d'un ton apaisant en traçant des cercles dans son dos et en écartant les boucles qui tombaient sur son front." Il pressa son inhalateur sur ses lèvres. "Ça va passer, détends-toi, mon chéri."

Ses doigts caressèrent son dos puis massèrent sa nuque, et il commença à se détendre, tandis que son médicament détendait son œsophage et ses poumons. Elle ne lui faisait pas de mal – elle _n'allait pas _ lui faire de mal. C'était la Carole de Kurt et Blaine. La femme incroyablement gentille qui avait aidé Blaine quand il s'était perdu dans l'hôpital, qui avait donné une chance à Blaine d'abandonner sa terrible vie de solitude et qui l'avait aimé envers et contre tout. Carole ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Ses tics passèrent, et il se retrouva dans l'étreinte tiède de Carole, sans savoir trop comment il était arrivé là. Mais il s'y sentait bien, en sécurité. Comme quand il se blottissait contre Kurt et Blaine après un cauchemar.

"Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-elle en reculant et en passant les doigts dans ses boucles emmêlées."

Les yeux humides et la gorge douloureuse, Evan se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Toujours partant pour un petit-déjeuner ? On peut attendre, si ta gorge te fait trop mal..."

Son estomac gargouilla bruyamment en guise de réponse. Embarrassé, il fit un pas en arrière et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on prépare ? lui demanda Carole. Choisis.

- J... Je... Je choisis ? Pourquoi ?"

Carole continua à lui sourire. "C'est ce que nous avions l'habitude de faire, quand les garçons étaient encore au lycée, expliqua Carole en le poussant doucement vers l'un des tabourets. Chaque matin, nous choisissions à tour de rôle la composition du petit-déjeuner. Ça fait un bout de temps que nous n'avons plus fait ça, mais je pense qu'il est normal que tu commences. Nous avons tous eu assez de tours avant toi."

Evan la dévisagea, persuadé que ses yeux lui mentaient. Cette femme ne pouvait pas être réelle. Pas après celle avec qui il avait passé les cinq premières années de sa vie. Mais peu importe, il acceptait la proposition.

"D... des gaufres au chocolat et des fraises ? proposa-t-il nerveusement." Mais elle se contenta de hocher la tête et de sourire encore.

"Ça m'a l'air parfait. Tu veux m'aider à préparer, Evan ?

- Je... oui, bien sûr."

Il resta assis sur le tabouret haut pendant qu'elle sortait tous les ingrédients et les installait sur le comptoir devant lui. Evan descendit du tabouret quand elle ouvrit le carton d'œufs et qu'elle lui en tendit un. Ils cuisinèrent en silence quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles ils mesurèrent et versèrent tous les ingrédients dans le grand saladier vert.

"Alors, tu es excité d'aller dans une nouvelle école à la rentrée ? lui demanda Carole en remuant le tout." Elle tendit à Evan un bol plein de pépites de chocolat. "Verse-en dedans."

Il en versa le tiers avant que Carole lui dise d'arrêter tout en les mélangeant dans le saladier. "J'imagine, répondit Evan en haussant les épaules." Il n'y avait pas encore vraiment pensé. Il allait commencer le collège cette année, et en plus de ça il habitait maintenant à un tout autre endroit de New York. Il ne connaissait personne dans sa nouvelle école. Il ne savait encore pas trop si c'était un avantage ou pas.

"Le collège demande un temps d'adaptation, continua Carole. Mon fils, Finn, a eu du mal à s'y faire. Mais tu rencontres beaucoup d'autres enfants, et il y aura plein d'équipes de sport dans lesquelles tu pourras t'inscrire. Kurt dit que tu aimes beaucoup le baseball.

- Le baseball, c'est _génial_, répondit Evan avec excitation. C'est... le meilleur sport du monde !"

Carole rit devant son enthousiasme et l'avertit "Ne dis pas ça à Burt et Blaine. Ils sont vraiment accros au foot.

- Pff, dit Evan. Le baseball bat le foot de loin.

- Ah, tu crois ? dit une voix grave et amusée derrière eux." Ils se retournèrent tous les deux pour trouver Burt, qui les regardait. "Le baseball, hein ? On dirait le fils de Finn. Le football européen par ci, le football européen par là…

- Le foot européen est bien aussi, répondit Evan d'un air effronté. C'est l'ancêtre du football américain.

- Oh, vraiment ? demanda Burt en s'arrêtant devant lui." Une lueur espiègle brilla dans les yeux de l'homme, qui lui rappela Kurt juste avant qu'il ne l'utilise comme mini-mannequin pour ses nouvelles créations. "Et bien, c'est ce qu'on va voir !"

Un gloussement aigu s'échappa de la bouche de Evan quand Burt le souleva, le jeta sur ses épaules et commença à le chatouiller. Il entendit le rire de Carole les suivre pendant qu'ils montaient les marches de l'escalier.

"Non... ha ha... _arrête_ ! s'étouffa Evan entre deux fous rires. "Oh mon... _hahaha _!"

Ils déboulèrent dans l'ancienne chambre de Blaine, et Burt le jeta sans cérémonie sur les deux garçons, qui sursautèrent.

"Debout là-dedans ! rugit Burt pendant que Evan essayait de reprendre son souffle." Blaine et Kurt s'assirent lentement, encore à moitié endormis.

"Papa ? marmonna Blaine." Il marqua une pause pour bailler. "Qu'est… qu…" Il se tut pour laisser un autre bâillement s'échapper.

"Petit déj dans dix minutes, l'informa Burt d'un air rayonnant." Il adressa un signe de tête à Evan. "Votre gamin a choisi, aujourd'hui."

Burt partit après un dernier hochement de tête. Souriant malgré son essoufflement, Evan grimpa sur la montagne de couverture et s'installa sur ses deux papas. _Ses _papas. Cette pensée le frappa quelques secondes plus tard, parce c'est ce qu'ils étaient pour lui, à présent. Ils étaient ses amis et ses papas, même si c'était terrifiant de s'autoriser enfin à les voir comme ça. Et Burt et Carole deviendraient un jour ses grands-parents, quand il serait prêt à franchir le pas.

"Vous êtes sûrs qu'on ne peut pas rester plus longtemps ? demanda Evan." Les deux hommes se pelotonnèrent à nouveau dans les draps et le blottirent entre leurs deux corps.

"Papa est un lunatique, grogna Kurt en caressant les boucles de Evan. Si nous restons trop longtemps, Blaine ou toi finira par devenir aussi foufou que lui.

- Ça me dirait bien, répondit Blaine en se penchant pour déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Kurt. Burt est vraiment cool.

- Ils sont cool tous les deux, corrigea Evan." Il put immédiatement voir qu'il les avait surpris. "Carole et moi avons fait des gaufres aux pépites de chocolat.

- Des gaufres ? s'écria Blaine. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore ici alors qu'il y a des gaufres en bas ? A plus, Kurt !"

Avant que Evan ne puisse protester, il le hissa de nouveau dans les airs et décolla vers le couloir puis les escaliers. Il aperçut brièvement Kurt, l'air toujours ensommeillé, sortir par la porte juste avant qu'ils ne dévalent les escaliers.

Ils l'aimaient pour de vrai, hein ? Kurt et Blaine – ses papas – n'allaient pas le laisser tomber s'il ne s'entendait avec leur famille. Et si rendre visite à Carole et Burt signifiait qu'il aurait le droit de voler dans les escaliers tous les matins, alors le concept de famille n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça, après tout.


End file.
